english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Hackney
Chris Hackney (born November 3, 1982 in Cocoa, Florida, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2018-2019) - Wayhem/Party Crasher Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Tsumugu Kihara *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Ichirota Oniyuzu (ep28) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald *Charlotte (2016) - Fukuzawa, Kota (ep3) *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Li Shuwen *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Assassin B (ep51), Gittarackur, Illumi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Scientist (ep12), Styx (ep9) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Yukari Mishakuji *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Yuusuke Takahashi *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Mameta Inukawa, Takeshi Hoshino *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Masahiro Altland *Naruto: Shippūden (2018) - Ashura Otsutsuki *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Stinger *Rilakkuma and Kaoru (2019) - Hayate *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Humbert *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Hakim *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Gustaf, Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Gustaf (Announced), Additional Voices *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Basara Tojo *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Basaro Tojo 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Additional Voices *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Yukari Mishakuji 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2017) - Yuki Snow (ep5) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Makoto (ep3), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2015) - Scout Lim Jun-young 'Movies - Dubbing' *On My Skin (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series - Dubbing' *Twice Upon a Time (2019) - Clement, Nordine 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Boey 'Video Games' *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *AI: The Somnium Files (2019) - Renju Okiura *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Additional Voices *Code Vein (2019) - Male Voice Type 7 *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Keith Norman, Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Boey *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Dimitri *Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise (2018) - Rei *God Eater 3 (2019) - Male Voice #1 *Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk (2018) - Klaus, Additional Voices *Mega Man 11 (2018) - Auto, Blast Man *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Barham, Ogen, Simeon *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Ayn Talfryn, Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Miles Arbeck *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Rastell Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (48) *Years active on this wiki: 2015-2019. Category:American Voice Actors